


Rumor of us

by LazyRay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- А ты в курсе, что шерифу позволено носить оружие? И ты в курсе, что ты спишь с единственным сыном шерифа? А тебе сообщили, что этот папенькин сынок еще несовершеннолетний?<br/>
- Стайлз.<br/>
Стайлз угрюмо шмыгнул носом.<br/>
- Делать нечего. Пойдем сдаваться. Может, нам будет снисхождение за добровольное признание и явку с повинной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumor of us

Ничто не предвещало. Ничто.

Стайлз уже руку набил себе с этими предсказаниями и предзнаменованиями. Уж он-то знал. Заметил бы. Но нет. Солнечное утро, каникулы, папа не торопится на работу, сидит на кухне, лопает Стайлзовые блинчики. Мир, покой, тишина и пылинки в солнечных лучах.

А потом дражайший папочка открыл рот и сказал:

\- Миссис Родригес говорила со мной о некоем Дереке Хейле.

\- Да? – осторожно протянул Стайлз.

\- Сын. – Шериф поглядел на отпрыска любящим, но ужасно пристальным взором. – Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы честно сказать, что не хочет, но тут же захлопнул его. Папочка, заметивший эту пантомиму, вопросительно приподнял брови.

И тут зазвенел телефон.

Вот почему Скотт его лучший друг! Только Скотту могла прийти в голову позвонить ни свет ни заря и подарить замечательный повод сделать напуганное лицо (Стайлзу не пришлось особо стараться), быстро собраться и вылететь прочь из дома.

Конечно, Стайлз не обольщался, что папа забудет такую скандальную тему. Нет, но ребенок уже взрослый, а родитель еще гордится тем, что малыш уже умеет сам одеться! Как тут начать разговор, что малыш уже хочет секса?

 

 

_\- Что это?_

_\- Тетради! – огрызнулся Стайлз, не поднимая головы. – Учебники._

_\- Зачем?_

_\- Затем что мой повод приходить сюда – это дополнительные занятия. Странно будет, если мои оценки будут хромать, когда я всё время дополнительно занимаюсь с друзьями?_

_\- Но..._

_\- Какое еще но, какое еще но, не стой над душой._

_\- Ладно._

_\- Куда ты пошел, отвлек уже меня, отвлекай уже по-человечески. Кстати, а можно ли так говорить, если ты не человек?_

_\- Я тебя сейчас отвлеку. По-волчьи._

_\- По-собачьи я еще могу представить, а вот по... Ай! Зубы прочь!_

 

\- Дерек, выходи! – выкрикнул Стайлз, взлетая по ступенькам.

«Шумный он», – привычно подумал Дерек, вслушиваясь.

\- У нас проблемы! Где ты там, волчий хвост?

А сердце бьется, как оглашенное, и вот-вот захлебнется от паники. Что-то случилось.

Опять.

 

 

_\- Я не собираюсь лишаться невинности в таком сраче… при всем уважении к твоей уютной волчьей норке, но я же не оборотень, а так, слабый изнеженный человечишко, ужасно избалованный и все такое, а потому требую хотя бы диванчик, знаешь, такой старый, скрипучий, для аккомпанемента, ну, ты понимаешь. И простыни, чистые простыни! Ты куда это пошел? Я еще не договорил!_

 

Всего лишь хотел обнять. Как можно не хотеть обнять его при встрече? А обнявши, не поцеловать? А поцеловав, не потащить в постель?

\- О, боже мой!– взвыл Стайлз, слабо отбиваясь. – Боже! Если ты слышишь, то я спрашиваю: за что? Вот за что? Дерек! Я же тут поднимаю серьезный вопрос! Дерек!

Стайлз закрыл лицо руками и замотал головой, забормотал что-то, раскачиваясь на месте.

Иногда Дерек спрашивал себя, чем он думал, когда затевал отношения с подростком. Отвечать на свой же вопрос не хотелось.

Он немного подождал, утирая пока что лоб подолом своей майки.

\- Ты подглядываешь, – указал он беззлобно.

Стайлз всплеснул руками, уже не скрывая жадного взгляда.

\- Конечно, подглядываю! Ты себя видел? У меня Денни до сих пор все ненароком спрашивает о моем кузене Мигеле. Ну, ей богу, Дерек, прикройся!

\- Чего мне стыдится? – зубасто заулыбался Дерек. – И можно подумать, ты там что-то еще не видел. Или не трогал.

Стайлз отдернул руку.

\- Тебя послушать, я сюда прихожу, только чтобы предаться с тобой животной страсти!

\- Нет?

\- Конечно, нет! Я ценю твой впечатляющий интеллект, твои приятные манеры, твой искрометный юмор... - Стайлз умолк, с подозрением вглядываясь в лицо Дерека. – Ты смеешься надо мной?

\- Вовсе нет, – уверил Дерек, схватил Стайлза за руку и подтянул к себе за поцелуем.

\- А вот ты меня используешь только ради моего прекрасного юного тела.

Дерек оторвался на миг от поцелуя, выдохнул «да» и снова занялся его губами.

Все дальнейшие слова, которыми хотел поделиться Стайлз, утонули в неразборчивом бормотании.

Ненадолго, конечно.

\- Так вот, – сказал Стайлз позже, поднимая голову, – у меня тревожные вести.

\- Стайлз! – простонал Дерек, царапая ногтями затылок Стайлза и понукая его опустить голову. – Не отвлекайся!

 

 

_Сначала Стайлз упорно настаивал на презервативах, но, провозившись с ними пару раз, махнул рукой и принял на веру убежденные слова Дерека о полной безопасности секса человека с оборотнем._

_Ребенка ему Дерек при всем желании сделать не мог._

_А чем реже ему придется торчать в аптеке миссис Родригес, покупая однозначный товар, тем меньше шансов, что об этом донесут отцу._

 

 

\- Ты думаешь, почему мой отец такой хороший коп? Потому что практически весь этот, черт возьми, город тает от одной его улыбки, и все продавцы, и уборщики, и разносчики пиццы, и, я не знаю, официанты! – все поголовно, ты не поверишь, являются его осведомителями. Бесплатными! Я уж молчу о наших пожилых леди! Это просто посланцы Сатаны. Ты не поверишь. Знаешь, когда я был маленьким, он брал меня с собой, если ему надо было встретиться с кем-то из них. Первые несколько минут они восхищались мной и теребили за щечки, но я был не просто прелестным ребенком, а еще и очень энергичным, а потому их терпение вскоре исчерпывалось, и они торопились покончить с делами, а то обычно это могло затянуться на часы... Понимаешь, как меня использовали с младенчества? И от этого человека ты хочешь скрыть что-то? Нет ничего, чего он не знал бы, и любой секрет рано или поздно становится ему известным! Я даже не знаю, как он до сих пор не узнал про оборотней. Наверное, это слишком выбивается из реальности, что он просто поверить не может? Я вот был – в каком? – в восьмом классе? – когда мы со Скоттом...

\- Стайлз.

\- А ты в курсе, что шерифу позволено носить оружие? И ты в курсе, что ты спишь с единственным сыном шерифа? А тебе сообщили, что этот папенькин сынок еще несовершеннолетний?

\- Стайлз.

Стайлз угрюмо шмыгнул носом.

\- Делать нечего. Пойдем сдаваться. Может, нам будет снисхождение за добровольное признание и явку с повинной.

 

 

_Никто толком не мог объяснить, как они случились. Скотт еще долго допытывался, добровольно ли Стайлз на это пошел, и до сих пор сверлил Дерека подозрительным взглядом. Эрика и Бойд все еще сидели тихо, и действия Альфы не обсуждали, а Айзек, подозрительно быстро сдружившийся со Скоттом, всегда с радостью встречал Стайлза, потому что одного его друг отпускать в это логово не соглашался. Даже Лидия проглядела зарождение этого романа, впрочем, ей не было дела до Стайлза, она была по уши занята налаживанием своих непростых отношений с Джексоном._

_Дерек, если б его кто осмелился спросить, только развел бы руками: в один день он еще дела не желал иметь со Стайлзом, в другой – он уже прижимал его к дверце джипа и целовал на глазах всего честного лесного зверья._

_Стайлз же, когда его (неоднократно) спрашивали, начинал яростно жестикулировать, и, возбужденно выпучив глаза, загонялся о животном магнетизме и горящих алых глазках, пока его не просили заткнуться._

_Питер же не обращал внимания на возню младенцев и вовсю занимался отстройкой дома. «Хоть что-то полезное вышло из этой вашей затеи», – мурлыкал он на ухо Стайлзу, внезапно появляясь у него за спиной. Впрочем, Стайлз ему нравился, Питер любил доводить юного дружка своего племянника до нервной икоты чрезмерно долгими взглядами и чересчур дружелюбными прикосновениями._

Крохотная люстра мирно освещала кухонный стол, миску с фруктами, вазу с цветами (которые заставил купить Стайлз). Шерифа, сидящего с газетой и вопрошающе глядящего на сына. И гостя.

\- Папа, отец, падре мио, это Дерек, ты знаешь Дерека.

\- Добрый вечер, – поздоровался шериф, судя по лицу, уже не уверенный в только что произнесенных словах.

\- Папуля, ты, главное, не волнуйся. Все было по обоюдному согласию и ко взаимному удовлетворению! – протараторил Стайлз и уставился на родителя круглыми обожающими глазками.

Дерек, в чей локоть он вцепился обеими руками, чувствовал себя всё неуютней с каждой секундой. Он упрямо смотрел в пол и повторял про себя мантру, что все будет хорошо. Даже если он в нее не верил.

\- Та-а-ак, – протянул шериф. – Ну, по крайней мере, это многое объясняет.

Он вздохнул и потер лоб.

\- А насчет миссис Родригес, – продолжал тараторить Стайлз, – она, ну... свидетельство, какой я сознательный?

\- Миссис Родригес, – повторил шериф. – Миссис Родригес всего лишь сообщила мне, что хорошая девочка Эрика, дочь ее соседки, проводит слишком много времени с неким Дереком Хейлом, и я хотел спросить у тебя, знаешь ли ты, как её одноклассник, что-нибудь об этом.

Он насмешливо посмотрел на сына.

\- Но, кажется, ты хотел рассказать что-то еще?

\- Бля, – с чувством сказал Стайлз.

\- Колись, сынок.

«Зачем, – с тоской подумал Дерек, – зачем я связался с этим существом?»

 

 

_\- Дерек, – выдохнул Стайлз, изумленно-счастливо, – Дерек!_

_Дерек молча прижался к своему юному возлюбленному, пряча довольную и, как он подозревал, ужасно глупую (влюбленную) улыбку в его шее._


End file.
